


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Detective Byun Baekhyun, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Innocent Park Chanyeol, Innocent Sehun, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mystery, Park Chanyeol-centric, Police Officer Kim Jongin | Kai, Writer Park Chanyeol, dirty cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

"Writer's block?"

Chanyeol sighed heavily and looked at Minho with a tired expression.The younger smiled sympathetically from where he was standing behind the front counter."That bad?"He asked and Chanyeol gave him a tired nod.

"The publisher is gonna have my head if I don't get started on a new book within the next week."He explained and Minho sighed,gaze full of sympathy.


End file.
